heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Gun Kid Vol 1 18
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Hank Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Reign of Terror! | Synopsis2 = Alexander Spencer is the owner of the Tumbleweed Gazette and he has been the target of Luke "The Ox" Curtis who has been attempting to silence the newspaper for publishing story about his crimes. This becomes and increasing problem when Alexander publishes a story about the disappearance of three deputies that went after Ox after he and his gang stole some cattle. After that story, Ox came to his paper and roughed up Alexander, when Spencer refuses to stop writing, Ox drags him outside and puts on an auction for his boys for the right to shoot him dead. The Two-Gun Kid happens to be passing through just as the auction started. Angry, Two-Gun confronts Ox and beats him up with his bare hands, saving Alexander's life. Inspired, Alexander puts the story on the front page of his newspaper. Reading the story in the paper, Ox and his men pay another visit to the Tumbleweed Gazette and rough up Alexander yet again. When Two-Gun Kid passes by again he is too late to stop the beating but learns from Alexander who attacked him and the Kid agrees to help Spencer with his troubles. That night, Curtis and his men decide that enough is enough and the Ox sends his men to eliminate Spencer once and fore all. When they arrive at the newspaper the Two-Gun Kid is waiting for them, and with the help of his horse Cyclone the Kid easily bests the would-be killers and rounds them up for the sheriff. He returns to the offices of the Gazette and finds Ox and his remaining men trashing the place and leaps into the fray once more, easily beating the remaining gang and their leader senseless and turns them over to the sheriff as well. Before Alexander can publish the story about the Two-Gun Kid's heroics, the Kid has already ridden out of town accepting no thanks for his involvement. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Luke "The Ox" Curtis Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis3 = On the run from the law, outlaw Bob Denning forces his way into a cabin, shooting it's occupant and stealing a supple of food and water he needs to continue his flight from the law. That night the body is discovered and local marshal suspects that the killer is either Bob Denning or Kid Colt as both had been spotted in the territory. Just then, Kid Colt himself appears at the scene and denies his involvement pointing out that the dead man, Sam Lawson, has been an old friend of his for years. The marshal and his posse attempt to arrest Kid Colt, telling the outlaw hero that he can explain himself in court, but the Kid is faster at the draw and simply disarms them with his guns. Kid Colt tells them that he is leaving, but warns them against going after him. After escaping the law men, Kid Colt goes on the trail of Bob Denning the real killer. Finding Denning's camp deserted, the Kid continues his search but Denning manages to ambush the Kid. The Kid is only creased across the forehead by a bullet. Bob sees the law heading their way and leaves Kid Colt as bait for the marshal and his posse. Arriving at the scene, the Marshal and his men attempt to apprehend Kid Colt when Bob Denning gets the drop on them. However, as Bob Denning is gloating about how he so easily tricked the law men, Kid Colt slips away and gets the drop on Denning. He then challenges Denning to a draw and easily wins, shooting Denning dead. In the aftermath of the battle, the Marshal allows Kid Colt to go free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bob Denning Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis4 = The Two-Gun Kid is passing through the plains when he spots a branding party and decides to go and say hello. However the men are jumpy and tell the Kid to get lost. The Kid notices that they are changing the brands on the cattle but decides that it is none of his business and leaves the men to their work. The branders -- really rustlers -- decide to silence Two-Gun before he can tell anyone what he saw, and as the Kid rides off he suspects that they might try. Sure enough the rustlers attempt to ambush the Kid, but he is faster at the draw then they are and easily guns them down. Finding the stolen cattle, the Two-Gun Kid decides to return them to the proper owner. Meanwhile, not far away on the Wyatt ranch, Mr. Wyatt, his daughter and their ranch hand Gannon are riding along the property. Just as Mr. Wyatt is discussing hiring more ranch hands to protect their cattle, the Two-Gun Kid arrives with the stolen cattle. He explains that the "ranch hands" they had hired were really rustlers trying to switch the brands on the cattle. Despite having the evidence to prove his claims, Gannon balks at this until Mr. Wyatt sees the changed brands for himself. Learning that the crooked ranch hands were killed by the Two-Gun Kid, Wyatt thanks him and offers him a job to work on his Lazy W Ranch. The Kid refuses telling Wyatt that he should have a talk with Gannon about his selection of ranch hands. That night in Twin City's Lucky Strike Saloon, the Two-Gun Kid watches as Wyatt's daughter arrives with some of the hands from the Lazy W. They confront the Kid and try to give him a hard time for making their boss look bad. When the Kid insults them, they try to start a fight but the Kid is fast at draw with his guns and kills two of them. Miss Wyatt then chastises the Kid for being a "ruthless killer" who only thinks with his guns. This tongue lashing upsets the Kid, who was only defending himself. The next morning the Kid decides to go down to the Lazy W Ranch and take up Mr. Wyatt's job offer, and to prove to Miss Wyatt that he is not a cold blooded killer turns over his guns to her telling her that he vows not to raise his guns in defense again. That night, the Two-Gun Kid can't bring himself to sleep and notices that there is a light on next door at 4 o'clock in the morning. Sneaking up to the window he spies on a meeting between Gannon and his men who are plotting to steal the cattle, and send one of their men to eliminate the Kid. However, when Shorty Dixon arrives in the Two-Gun Kid's room he finds the bed empty. Realizing that he must have heard them and went to warn Mr. Wyatt they decide to silence them all once and for all. As they charge on the Wyatt ranch house, Two-Gun Kid stands outside ready to defend the Wyatt's even though he has sworn not to use his guns. Horrified by the implications of the Two-Gun Kid's vows, Miss Wyatt takes back what she said about the Kid and gives him back his guns. The Kid then goes to work, mowing down Gannon and his men with his golden Dragoons, killing them all and saving the ranch. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Gannon Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}